Conversations Overheard in the Glee Room
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and nineteen: The microphones are still in the room, capturing conversations...  Puck & Mike; Santana/Brittany, Mercedes & Quinn


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 14th cycle. Now cycle 15!_

* * *

**"Conversations Overheard in the Glee Room"  
Puck & Mike  
Santana/Brittany  
Mercedes & Quinn **

Rachel Berry may have gotten what information she needed, but the microphones hidden within the room were still there, functioning, recording. In those days that followed, there was much to be captured.

Breaking the silence of the empty room were two voices, those of Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang. "… all I'm saying is it takes a while to get used to, you know?" Mike was speaking as they came in.

"Yeah well it's not exactly like I've gotten used to it either. All because of a mole," Puck replied, frustrated. "Thanks for this."

"Sure, no problem. Don't know why you need my help though…"

"You have to show me a dance," Puck explained plainly. There was a brief silence before Mike spoke again.

"Right… Is this for the assignment?"

"Yeah, sure." There was another pause, and it was Puck again who spoke next. "It's for someone." Another pause… "Fine, never mind…"

"Wait, wait, okay, I'm in, I'm in," Mike spoke hurriedly.

"Thanks," Puck spoke a moment later. "I've got the song here, if you want to listen." There was silence for a minute or so, in which time Mike was apparently listening to the song on an iPod.

"Right, okay, let me just…" There was the sound of Mike's shoes on the floor for a while, until, "What about a hat?"

"Yeah, maybe," Puck replied. "That's good, the dance."

"Good, well… want me to take you through it now?" Pause…

"Yeah, take it slow, but not too slow, I mean I can do it…"

"Okay, got it. Here we go." For a while Mike could be heard directing Puck, who complained here and there but for the most part listened to his instructor. Finally, the lesson came to an end. "Hey, you've got it down now," Mike promised, out of breath a bit but amused.

"Good, that's good. Better head off then," Puck replied in more or less the same way. "If this doesn't…" The rest was lost as the two had left both the room and the microphones' range.

Later on, the silence was breached at the entrance of a couple of Cheerios, voices belonging to Santana Lopez and Brittany. "… going to be late to Cheerios practice," Brittany's voice trailed in with the girls' arrival.

"It's fine, don't worry," Santana insisted. After a few seconds' silence, she spoke again. "Kurt Hummel?" her voice showed shock and disbelief. "I mean he's got that closet door wide open! Why would you…"

"No, it's okay, I mean you saw him, right? Guess we were wrong."

"Yeah, no, I don't think so," Santana quickly replied. "Why are you even considering…" There was a pause, broken by a sigh. "Not the record…"

"I'm going to his house tonight, what should I wear?"

"I don't think that's going to make a difference to him," Santana chuckled. Again there was a pause, broken now by Brittany.

"What's wrong?"

"I… W… Nothing, it's fine." A pause… "Stop looking at me like that, I said it was fine. Wear the black thing."

"You don't want me to go," Brittany stated.

"Okay, now we're going to be late. Don't want Mommy Dearest getting on our case, come on."

"Wait…" Brittany begged, and Santana sighed. "I mean what about you and Puck, how's that different?"

"A lot?" was Santana's answer. "Look, it doesn't matter anyway. It's a phase, it'll pass… He'll be back singing show tunes in no time. Now can we go?" Whatever response Brittany gave, it was probably a silent yes, as there was no more of their voices to be heard after that. There was silence and Glee and more silence, until two more voices, one ex-Cheerio in Quinn Fabray, and a soon-to-be ex-Cheerio in Mercedes Jones. Mercedes had been sitting in the room for a while, quiet until, by the sound of it, she ran across the room and stopped at the door, intercepting… "Hey, Quinn!"

"… not in your Cheerios uniform?" her voice approached.

"Can we just talk in here for a second?" Mercedes asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Quinn replied as they shuffled off to sit. "Everything alright?" she asked.

"How much trouble will I get in with Coach Sylvester if I quit the Cheerios?" Mercedes gave as her response. Quinn's voice turned to understanding.

"Are you injured?" she sounded almost hopeful. There was silence, in which Mercedes must have shaken her head. "Right, well, remember Tess Baker-Wyatt?"

"Didn't she move in the middle of last… last year?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it won't come to that. Tess was kind of a flake, but you should do fine." Pause… "Why are you quitting? I thought you liked being a Cheerio, I mean… you looked great out there…"

"Thanks," Mercedes' voice showed her smile before she sighed. "It's just… I'm realizing what it might all mean for me to stay here. I don't want to end up losing who I am just because I get to wear the uniform or because I get to sing more… I miss myself, is that weird?"

"No, I get it," Quinn assured her. "Come on, I'll walk with you to Sylvester's office. I'll stick around just outside if you want."

"You don't have to… but…" Quinn chuckled lightly.

"Let's go, I'll tell you the words to avoid…" Their voices were no longer heard, showing their departure.

The microphones could be taken down; they had served their original purpose after all. But still at the same time there was worth in their presence, so long as no one knew they were there. Rachel knew, but she'd probably forget. Though it could come off as peeping, there was some entertainment value in the material… maybe more, with cameras.

THE END

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
